the_lalaloopsy_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tower of Treasure
Marina cleans Patch's house, not knowing he likes the mess. Written by Joseph Purdy. Characters *Marina Anchors *Patch Treasurechest *Bea Spells-a-Lot *Dot Starlight *Spot Splatter Splash *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff Summary One day, Marina needs some boat rope, so she decides to pay Patch a visit. He was just about to hunt for new paper clips for his collection, so he lets Marina search his house and then goes on his way. Marina is shocked at how messy it is, and she has a hard time finding the rope. She decides to do Patch a favor by organizing his things while she searches. She's excited to show Patch her work, but when he returns home, he is distressed by how clean it is. Marina didn't know he preferred his home cluttered and cozy, and apologizes, promising she will make it up to him. In a nearby field, Bea and Dot are playing with their new kites, but they're having a hard time controlling them. Marina spots them and asks them for a favor. They agree to meet her later and work on mastering kite-flying. Marina returns to Patch with a surprise that he needs a shovel for. Unfortunately, Patch can't find his favorite shovel in Marina's newly organized piles. She tells him that they could go on a treasure hunt to find his lucky shovel, and he agrees, telling her that they'll follow the X's until he finds it. They follow a set of X's to Spot's house, where they find a deep hole she'd made. Spot admits she borrowed Patch's shovel, but it's not in the place she left it. They continue searching, following some tracks, and Spot joins them. The tracks lead to Mittens' house, and Patch sees a snowman with a scarf folded into an X, so he heads that way. Mittens also borrowed the shovel, and she too seems to have misplaced it. Patch doesn't mind though because he picked up so much new treasure. Mittens joins them as they follow more footprints. The group eventually finds their way to the docks, but the clues end there and there's no shovel. Patch seems fine, but Marina is surprised, and she calls out loudly as a signal to Dot and Bea that there should be more clues. In the distance, Dot and Bea are trying to fly their kites in the shape of an X, but they have a hard time holding it steady, and Patch doesn't see it. Marina points it out again, and finally he sees the large X in the sky and heads toward it. Further down the beach, the group discovers an X in the sand! Patch starts digging with his hands and he uncovers his lucky shovel. Marina points out some more X's in the bushes, and Patch digs up more treasure, declaring that he's the happiest pirate in the world. Then Marina reveals that the treasure hunt was her surprise all along, and that she'd planned it with the other girls to cheer him up. Patch happily returns home to look at his new treasure and reorganizes his house the way he likes it. Trivia *The title card is on a crate of junk and toys. *The episode premiered on Pickles B.L.T's birthday. Goofs *Patch is supposed to love shiny things, but he said the spoon Marina cleaned was "too shiny," and he didn't want the gold coin Marina found. *Spot somehow digs a deep hole with no means of getting out of it. *In some scenes, Marina's bow disappears. Gallery Marina3.png Now_thats_mad.png Marinarrrr.png Marinaandpatch.png Nowthatsstupid.png Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Marina Category:Patch Category:Bea Category:Dot Category:Spot Category:Mittens